1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus and an output adjustment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technologies to suppress overflow or underflow of received data are disclosed.
A technology is disclosed to perform clock adjustment on the entire network by transmitting a clock adjustment amount from a packet receiver to a packet transmitter via a communication channel (refer to JP-A-2006-148227).
A technology is disclosed to control output in a receiver by transmitting reference information from a video server on a transmission side to the receiver via a network (refer to JP-A-2007-158879).
In such conventional communication systems (e.g., JP-A-2006-148227), however, a reception side alone cannot perform clock adjustment on temporal fluctuation caused by a transmission path or a device.